marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Willem Dafoe
'''William „Willem“ Dafoe '''wurde am 22. Juli 1955 in Appleton, Wisconsin geboren und ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Leben Willem Dafoe ist das zweitjüngste von acht Kindern eines Chirurgen und einer Krankenschwester. Bereits als Jugendlicher begann Dafoe Theater zu spielen und ging im Alter von 17 Jahren an die University of Wisconsin in Milwaukee, um Theaterwissenschaft zu studieren. Der Unterricht wurde ihm jedoch bald zu theoretisch und er schloss sich dem experimentellen Theatre X an, mit dem er bald durch Europa und die USA tourte. 1977 zog er nach New York und wurde Mitglied der Theatergruppe Wooster Group, der er bis heute angehört. Die Leiterin des Ensembles, Elisabeth LeCompte wurde seine Lebensgefährtin. 1981 spielte er schließlich seine erste Rolle im legendären Western-Flop Heaven’s Gate von Michael Cimino. Dafoes erster Erfolg sollte erst fünf Jahre später mit der Rolle des selbstlosen Sergeant Elias in Oliver Stones Vietnamdrama Platoon kommen und bescherte ihm eine Oscar-Nominierung als bester Nebendarsteller. Im März 2005 heiratet er die zwanzig Jahre jüngere italienische Filmregisseurin Giada Colagrande. Dafoe ist bekannt für ein breites Spektrum an Rollen, das eine Einordnung nur schwer möglich macht. So spielte er in Wild at Heart, Speed 2 – Cruise Control oder Spider-Man rein böse, überwiegend exzentrische Charaktere, andererseits in Platoon und Mississippi Burning – Die Wurzel des Hasses den Helden. Kontrovers diskutiert wurde auch Martin Scorseses Drama Die letzte Versuchung Christi, in dem er die Rolle des Jesus spielte. Als eine seiner erfolgreichsten Rollen gilt ebenfalls die Darstellung des Max Schreck in E. Elias Merhiges Shadow of the Vampire, für die er im Jahr 2001 u. a. für den Oscar und den Golden Globe als bester Nebendarsteller nominiert war. 2007 gehörte er unter dem Vorsitz des US-amerikanischen Filmemachers Paul Schrader zur Jury der Filmfestspiele von Berlin. Für seine Hauptrolle in Lars von Triers Psychothriller Antichrist wurde ihm 2010 die dänische Bodil zuteil. 2012 stand er im Teatro Real in Madrid gemeinsam mit der serbischen Performance-Künstlerin Marina Abramović auf der Bühne. Außerdem hat er im Videospiel Beyond: Two Souls von Quantic Dream, den Entwicklern von Heavy Rain, die Rolle von „Nathan Dawkins“ übernommen. Filmografie *1980: Heaven’s Gate *1982: Die Lieblosen (The Loveless) *1983: Begierde (The Hunger) *1984: New York Nights *1984: Straßen in Flammen (Streets of Fire) *1985: Highway 66 (Roadhouse 66) *1985: Leben und Sterben in L.A. (To Live and Die in L.A.) *1986: Der Hitchhiker (The Hitchhiker, Fernsehserie, Folge 3x06 Ghostwriter) *1986: Platoon *1987: Dear America – Briefe aus Vietnam (Dear America: Letters Home from Vietnam) (Stimme von Elephant Grass) *1988: Saigon (Off Limits) *1988: Mississippi Burning – Die Wurzel des Hasses (Mississippi Burning) *1988: Die letzte Versuchung Christi (The Last Temptation of Christ) *1989: Geboren am 4. Juli (Born on the Fourth of July) *1989: Triumph des Geistes (Triumph of the Spirit) *1990: Cry-Baby *1990: Wild at Heart *1991: Flug durch die Hölle (Flight of the Intruder) *1992: White Sands – Der große Deal (White Sands) *1992: Light Sleeper *1993: Body of Evidence *1993: In weiter Ferne, so nah! *1994: Das Kartell (Clear and Present Danger) *1994: Tom & Viv *1995: Die Nacht und der Augenblick (The Night and the Moment) *1996: Basquiat *1996: Der englische Patient (The English Patient) *1996: Victory *1997: Die Simpsons (The Simpsons, Fernsehserie, Folge 8x25 The Secret War of Lisa Simpson, Stimme für Der Kommandant) *1997: Speed 2 – Cruise Control (Speed 2: Cruise Control) *1997: Der Gejagte (Affliction) *1998: Lulu on the Bridge *1998: New Rose Hotel *1999: eXistenZ *1999: Der blutige Pfad Gottes (The Boondock Saints) *2000: Globehunters (Stimme für Hunter) *2000: The Animal Factory – Rache eines Verurteilten (Animal Factory) *2000: American Psycho *2000: Shadow of the Vampire *2000: Bullfighter – Irgendwo in Mexiko (Bullfighter) *2001: Die Frauen des Hauses Wu (Pavilion of Women) *2001: Edges of the Lord – Verlorene Kinder des Krieges (Edges of the Lord) *2002: Spider-Man *2002: Auto Focus *2003: Findet Nemo (Finding Nemo, Stimme für Gill) *2003: Irgendwann in Mexico (Once Upon a Time in Mexico) *2003: The Reckoning *2003: Camel Cricket City (Kurzfilm, Stimme für Camel Cricket) *2004: Aviator (The Aviator) *2004: Die Tiefseetaucher (The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou) *2004: Control – Du sollst nicht töten (Control) *2004: Spider-Man 2 *2004: Anatomie einer Entführung (The Clearing) *2005: Manderlay *2005: xXx 2 – The Next Level (xXx: State of the Union) *2005: Black Widow – Verhängnisvolle Affäre (Before It Had a Name) *2005: Ripley Under Ground *2006: American Dreamz – Alles nur Show (American Dreamz) *2006: Inside Man *2006: Paris, je t’aime *2006: Die Chroniken von Erdsee (Gedo Senki, Stimme für Cob) *2007: The Procedure (Kurzfilm) *2007: Go Go Tales *2007: Anamorph – Die Kunst zu töten (Anamorph) *2007: Mr. Bean macht Ferien (Mr. Bean’s Holiday) *2007: Spider-Man 3 *2007: The Walker – Ein Freund gewisser Damen (The Walker) *2008: Zurück im Sommer (Fireflies in the Garden) *2008: The Dust of Time (Trilogia II: I skoni tou chronou) *2008: Ein Leben für ein Leben – Adam Resurrected (Adam Resurrected) *2009: Antichrist *2009: L’affaire Farewell *2009: Ein fürsorglicher Sohn (My Son, My Son, What Have Ye Done) *2009: Daybreakers *2009: Mitternachtszirkus – Willkommen in der Welt der Vampire (Cirque du Freak: The Vampire’s Assistant) *2009: Der blutige Pfad Gottes 2 (The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day) *2009: Der fantastische Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox, Stimme für Rat) *2010: Miral *2010: A Woman *2010: Problema *2011: 4:44 Last Day on Earth *2011: The Hunter *2012: John Carter – Zwischen zwei Welten (John Carter) *2012: The Honor of Killing (Tomorrow You’re Gone) *2013: Odd Thomas *2013: Nymph()maniac (Nymphomaniac) *2013: Auge um Auge (Out of the Furnace) *2014: Grand Budapest Hotel (The Grand Budapest Hotel) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich